Lanval
|enemies = |portrayed_by = Richard Wisker|gallery = Lanval/Gallery|image1 = OUATSeason8Character.png}} Lanval is a member of the United Realms Royal Association. Originally from Camelot, Lanval was a knight Biography Before First Curse In Camelot, teenagers Lanval and Tom have a playful swordfight. When Tom loses, Lanval encourages him, and Tom is reminded of his dream to help the knight Sir Arthur fulfill his prophecy of finding Excalibur and becoming king. Later, Tom is publicly humiliated and belittled by Arthur and the knights, who claim that he has been trying to expose them, and force him to leave and never return; Tom leaves under the impression that Lanval told Arthur about his goals.Broken Bonds Years later, Lanval becomes a candidate for , envied for “his valour, his generosity, his beauty, his prowess”, and is forgotten from being invited to a banquet where Arthur gives rewards; Lanval falls into poverty. He goes out to the meadows, and is greeted by two handmaidens who take him to their master. Lanval is attracted to her, and she says that she will give him everything he could ever want, but only if their relationship remains secret.Invitation Lanval’s popularity increases again back in Camelot, as he gives many people gifts using the riches his girlfriend, whose identity she keeps a secret, provides. After he is invited to join the knights by Gawain, Lanval is unwillingly seduced by Queen Guinevere. When Lanval refuses her, she accuses him of homosexuality. Lanval protests by revealing he has a girlfriend. Lanval avoids returning to his girlfriend in fear that she will know that he exposed her to Guinevere and it became public. When Guinevere accuses Lanval of seducing her, Arthur puts him on trial, furiously. The other knights and citizens believe Lanval is telling the truth and never seduced Guinevere, however they are forced to support Arthur. On the day of the trial, Lanval’s girlfriend reveals herself to the kingdom in the courtroom; she is none other than Morgan Le Fay, the wicked sorcereress who is Arthur’s half-sister and greatest nemesis. Furious with Lanval, she transforms him into her cat servant as revenge.Invitation During First Curse Whilst acting as a guard cat for Morgan Le Fay in a Portal Room in the Land of Untold Stories, Lanval encounters the Wish Realm Evil Queen Regina and her estranged half-sister, the Wish Realm Wicked Witch Zelena. Wish Zelena insults the animal, but Lanval recognises the great magic in his presence. Lanval speaks, revealing he has been cursed into the form of a pet; during the distraction, Wish Zelena flees through a portal. Lanval convinces Wish Regina to let him help her follow her sister in exchange for freeing him from the curse and restoring his human form. She reluctantly agrees, and they journey together through the portal. They arrive in the Wish Realm Moors, an enchanted kingdom inhabited by magical beings. Lanval is tempted to attack a raven, but it transforms into a man, Diaval, a henchman of Wish Realm Maleficent, who arrives and announces she has crowned herself the ‘queen’ of the Moors following the disappearance of her daughter and Wish Regina’s failed attempt at casting the Dark Curse. Lanval is not pleased when the two women sit down for a chat, and leaves to try and find Wish Zelena in hopes that she will restore his human form. Upon finding her, Wish Zelena turns Lanval back into a man in exchange for help in enacting a Time Travel Spell. She is taken aback by his beauty, but he refuses her when she asks for romance. She prepares to punish him by turning him back into a cat, but Diaval saves Lanval and the Wicked Witch flees. Diaval reveals that he is Wish Maleficent’s raven, and wishes to be be free from her control. He can shapeshift into any form that he has seen, but this magical ability has been blocked and manipulates by Wish Maleficent. Lanval reveals his Camelot origins and encounters with Morgan and Guinevere.To Be Queen Shortly afterwards, Lanval and Diaval escape from Wish Maleficent’s clutches by travelling to the Enchanted Forest, where they live unaging for 28 years due to Dark Curse cast by the original Evil Queen.Never Forget After Second Curse Diaval and Lanval are sent to Storybrooke in the Second Curse cast by Snow White. With the threat of the Snow Queen looming in town, Lanval and Diaval steal some magic with intentions to flee to New York City, but there is not enough magic and Diaval’s memory is lost after the duo cross the town line. Diaval loses his mind due to not having a cursed counterpart, and Lanval is forced to leave in the wilderness of Maine.Never Forget After Fourth Curse A couple of years later, Lanval is living under the name Charles, and runs into a man named Gideon. After discovering that they are both connected to Fairy Tale Land, Gideon vows to takes Lanval back to Maine in an attempt to find Diaval and restore his memory. On the way, however, they are stopped by Devin, one of Peter Pan’s Lost Boys. Having a vendetta against Rumplestiltskin, the father of Gideon, Devin demands Gideon to tell him where Rumplestiltskin is. Gideon refuses, and flees with Lanval into the forest. They find Diaval, who is still an unstable mess. Gideon prepares to call the mayor Regina to let them back into Storybrooke and save Diaval, however Devin approaches them at the road and destroys their phone. He reveals he obtained some magic from inside the town, and curses Gideon to lose his memories of meeting Lanval and return to New York. Devin then kidnaps Lanval and Diaval and enters Storybrooke.Never Forget After Sixth Curse After the realms are merged, Gideon has remembered Lanval and Diaval, and turns to Sherlock Holmes and Princess Ozma for help in finding them. Ozma tracks them down to Skull Rock, and they are finally rescued. After Diaval’s memories are restored by Ozma, he and Lanval are introduced at Granny's Diner to Alice Jones and Robin Hood, Jr. by Gideon and Roger Radcliffe; they become fast friends.Escape the Past Later, whilst thinking of a way to take down the Wicked Witch of the East Evanora, Sherlock remembers that Diaval has shapeshifting abilities, intending to get him to disguise himself as Evanora’s long lost love, the Phantom of the Opera Erik. At Granny’s Diner, Sherlock, Alice and Robin meet with Diaval and Lanval, asking the former if he can shapeshift into the Phantom. Diaval elaborates that he must have seen the person in question, but with the help of Raoul de Chagney, they find a photograph, and Diaval is able to transform himself into Erik. However, Evanora sees through the disguise and prepares to hurt Diaval and Roger, but Lanval, Alice and Robin come to the rescue at the last minute. After miraculously defeating her, they take Evanora to the Royal Castle. Regina, the Good Queen, declares that the group must find Erik tonight to reunite him with Evanora before sending her off with Ozma, Sherlock and Dr. Watson to the Land of Oz.Ozma of Oz Appearances References Category:Season 8 characters Category:Characters Category:Season 9 characters Category:Starring characters Category:Male characters Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Puss in Boots Category:Storybrooke citizens Category:Enchanted Forest citizens Category:Camelot citizens Category:Land of Untold Stories citizens Category:United Realms Royal Association members Category:LGBTQ+ characters